A Difficult Thanksgiving
by gothina234
Summary: Reid is trying to ignore his father as he hounded to come to a thanksgiving dinner with him. Morgan brings Reid to Chicago to have Thanksgiving with his family to try and get his mind away from his father and to keep an eye on him. Everything is going well till William Reid arrives at the Morgan residence to speak with his distant son. For Namira. Not a slash!


**Hey everyone, this is a one shot for Namira that she requested and I was happy to do. I hope this is okay and I hope everyone enjoys it. This was requested near thanksgiving but I've only finally had time to do it now. I'm not familiar with thanksgiving as I am British so it is going to be very light of tradition and knowledge.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"I bet you can't wait to see your family," Garcia said as Morgan helped her put on her coat.

"It will be nice to spend thanksgiving with my family, my mother can't wait for my arrival. Are you sure I can't persuade you to come with me, babygirl?" Morgan asked as they began to walk out of the bullpen area. "My mother would be happy to have you come for dinner."

"I can't. I already promised JJ that I would join her for thanksgiving."

Morgan was about to speak when Reid's voice pierced the air.

"I don't care, I told you once to just leave me alone. Stop calling me!"

Morgan and Garcia both looked at each for a moment, their faces full of concern for the young genius. They both turned back and walked back into the bullpen. Both of the noticed a frustrated Reid putting on his jacket. Morgan walked forward while Garcia stayed back.

"Hey Reid, is everything okay?" Morgan asked.

"I'm fine," Reid snapped before realising what he had just done. He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair to try and calm himself down. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm just a little stressed right now."

"Do you want to tell me who you just yelled at down the phone?" Morgan asked gently, he didn't want to force the issue with Reid. He knew from experience that Reid did not react well to being pushed into something. Reid pulled his chair out and sat down, a defeated slouch overtaking his skinny frame.

"It's my father," Reid sighed. "He wants me to go to his thanksgiving dinner and I've told him that I don't want anything to do with him. He won't accept that I don't want to go. I'm not about to have dinner with him after everything he has done, after everything he has put me through. He stopped being my father when he walked out on my mother and me. You don't leave a child that young and in that situation."

Reid leaned forward slightly and put his head into his hands. Morgan crouched down and put a hand on Reid's shoulder.

"Reid, do you have plans for thanksgiving?" Morgan asked with a comforting smile on his face.

"JJ invited me but I didn't want to bring down her day, I'm just going to stay at home and read some books."

"No, you are not staying in your apartment on you own. You are coming with me to have thanksgiving with me and my family," Morgan said before giving Reid's shoulder a small pat. Reid immediately got to his feet and faced Morgan.

"Morgan, your time with your family is your time. I'm not going to get in the way of that."

"I'm not taking no for an answer," Morgan said sternly. "You are coming with me even if I have to drag you there myself. You are family. Besides, my mother will enjoy having another guest. You need to take your mind away from your father."

"Would you actually drag me there?" Reid asked.

"Yes, I would. Don't make me do it," Morgan smirked.

"Okay, fine. I'll come to your thanksgiving dinner."

**Chicago**

Reid sat silently in the passenger side of Morgan's car, he looked out of window. He could sense Morgan checking on him every now and then. He could tell that Morgan was worried about him. Morgan had not stopped worrying about him since they left Quantico. The silence in the car was suddenly disturbed by Reid's phone ringing. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled it out. He looked confused when he couldn't recognise the number. He opened up the phone and pressed answer. The confused look on his face soon turned into one of anger as he heard the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Spencer, it's me," William Reid's voice came down into the phone.

"Why can't you take no for an answer? Calling from an unknown number is being a coward, I guess you are used to being one though," Reid said angrily down the phone. "I don't want to join you and her. You walked out of one family. Don't think you can create another one that involves me."

"Spencer, stop being this way. Stop being a child. I'm sorry for leaving you as a child, but you know the reason why I left. I could deal with what I had helped cover up. I want to know my son again. I want you be part of my life. Please, just come to thanksgiving dinner."

"I don't want you part of my life. I'm in Chicago with my friend Morgan and I'm having dinner with his family. I have a family, my team is my family. Leave me alone and lose my number," Reid said with hatred before slamming down the phone.

"You okay, kid?" Morgan questioned.

"I'm fine, let's just get to your house."

Morgan and Reid arrived at Morgan's childhood home half an hour later. Reid put on a fake smile when Morgan's family came out to meet them. He stayed back as Morgan was ambushed by his sisters and his mother.

"Hello Spencer," Fran said as she walked over to him.

"Hello Mrs Morgan," Reid smiled gently.

"It's wonderful to have you here," she smiled as she brought him into an awkward hug. Reid didn't miss Morgan's small smile at his situation. Fran withdrew from the hug and ushered him inside. Reid tried to step into help but Morgan and his mother insisted he was guest and to just relax. Something he couldn't do. Reid retreated into the living room and watched television. He felt slightly uncomfortable when Sarah came into the living room and sat on the sofa near him.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked.

"I'm fine," Reid answered nervously.

"Morgan is very protective of you, I can tell," Sarah said.

"How can you tell?" Reid asked.

"He invited you here to keep an eye on you, he always talks about you when he visits. He's worried about you."

"He shouldn't be worried," Reid smiled gently.

"Come on, you can help me set the table," Sarah smiled before she took Reid's hands and pulled him up from the sofa. Reid followed her, he didn't want to be rude.

**Dinner - Evening**

Reid placed a few small portions on his plate earning him a _'that isn't enough'_ look from Morgan. He ignored the look and began to eat the food in front of him. He was halfway through his meal when a knock came at the door. Morgan left the table for a moment leaving Reid alone with the Morgan family.

"I wonder who that could be," Fran wondered. Reid froze when he heard the sound of his father shouting. He quickly excused himself from the table and made his way to front door where he saw Morgan arguing with his father.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Reid whispered, his eyes full of fury. "How the hell did you know where Morgan lives?"

"I had a friend find you. Spencer, I need to talk to you," William said from the door.

"You have no right being here. How dare you come here?" Morgan said before he looked back to see his mother and sisters standing looking at them.

"Morgan, go inside. I can deal with this," Reid said before stepping out of the door and pulled his father with him.

"Why are you doing this? Why can't you simply leave me alone? I'm not your son, I stopped being your son a long time ago."

"Enough of this, SPENCER! You need to stop this. I'm trying to reconnect with you and instead you push me away. You have no reason to do this."

"NO REASON!" Spencer screamed angrily. "You left me alone with a sick mother, a mother who would forget who I was, a mother who was Schizophrenic. I love her because she tried to raise me as best as she could. She was sick and she still tried. You never tried, you should have been stronger. You left me alone with a mother who would lock me in a closet because she thought I was some sort of spy that had hurt the real Spencer. She pulled a knife on me when I was eleven."

"Spencer, I-" William tried to say but Spencer continued.

"Don't you dare say anything. I don't blame her for what she did. She's my mum, she'll always be my mum because she tried. She was there for me when she could be. I don't want to hear from you. I have a family, I have my team. Enjoy your new family."

Reid struggled to keep tears from running from his eyes as he stormed back into the house. He rushed past Fran, Desiree and Sarah and into the kitchen. Morgan stayed outside.

William Reid took a step forward but Morgan blocked his path.

"Get away from my house and stay away from Spencer. You come near him and you will regret it."

William Reid stepped back as Morgan's words struck him, he stared at the house for moment before turning around and walking away. Morgan quickly rushed into the house and into the kitchen where he found his mother and sisters trying to help a tearful and upset Reid.

"I'm sorry about all that, I'm sorry for ruining dinner," Reid said as he wiped a few tears from his cheeks.

"It's alright," Fran smiled as she placed her hand on Reid's shoulder.

"Reid, he won't contacting you again. Everything is going to be okay," Morgan assured Reid before giving him a small pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Morgan."

"Come on, let's go finish dinner," Fran smiled before putting her arm around Reid and leading him back towards the dinner table.

**Hope that was okay. **

**Please review**


End file.
